


No Escape

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Halloween, Season 1, Zombie AU, kind of, more like an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Season 1 zombie au (For Halloween)





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I want to make another chapter to this...

She hadn’t expected that the first thing to greet her on earth after she had stepped onto the soil was a rotting body.

She saw it right before she had closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of fresh air that was so different from the oxygen up in space.

The body wasn’t the worst part.

The worst part was that it was still moving, up, alert, coming at her at a pace that should not be possible for something dead. Something dead should be dead and stay dead.

“Octavia, run!” Her brother yelled, trying to push through the group of teenagers flocked by the door.

She took off, hearing a gunshot echo through the forest.

The body was still moving. She glanced behind her, seeing as its body flinched when one of her brother’s bullets passed through its chest.

She turned back around, panting as tree branches grazed her cheeks.

She could still hear the thing- whatever a dead yet alive figure could be called- stumbling behind her.

The ground suddenly declined, twigs lining the ground, pebbles shooting out from underneath her well worn boots.

She slid, tripping over a large rock hidden under a cluster of leaves.

Her head hit something sharp, and red liquid started to spill down her face.

_ Fucking shit. _

The body seemed to groan, arms outstretched before it fell, tumbling down the hill.

She could hear several cracks as the body made its way down, coming to a stop mere feet away from her small frame that was quickly losing consciousness.

The body was still moving, its right arm now at an unnatural angle, but it crawled towards her.

She could barely muster up enough strength to try to get away. Her lungs burned, not used to the amount of exertion.

The body- creature, person, whatever it was- was right by her legs now, grabbing her ankles and opening and closing its jaws.

She shrieked, loudly, frantically kicking, but the body did not release her. If anything it seemed to move more quickly, digging its long and dirty fingernails into her leg, and she could feel its nails ripping into her flesh.

Her continuous scream filled the forest, birds flying away with little squeaks.

There was a person coming out from behind a tree, and she screamed louder, seeing him out of the corner of her eye. She couldn’t tell if it was another one of the bodies.

But the man rushed forward, much more quickly than the dead thing. He pulled out a knife, and Octavia’s heart started pounding faster.

Without so much as a word, the man grabbed the body by its hair, and he twisted its neck, plunging the knife into its eye socket.

The body’s movement ceased, its grip on her ankles releasing slightly, its nails still embedded deep in her skin.

It was really dead this time, and she tried to breathe a sigh of relief. Instead, a sob made its way out of her mouth, suddenly too loud for her ears. She tried to stop the sudden flow of tears, but she couldn’t. She’d just escaped death from whatever that thing was, and if the man hadn’t shown up, she’d be dead.

Later, she’d wonder how far from death she’d truly gotten that day.


End file.
